User talk:ShanaMia
Note to self, integrate info from old Questions? page. --ShanaMia 00:24, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Any possible way you could make a guide on how to get cash points in game? We could consider, but some of the methods I know about are limited to the TW or KR services, and even then, limited enough. ShanaMia 15:32, June 16, 2010 (UTC) hi shanamia, just wonder... Look like it that many changes being made into the wiki page for SDGO. Nice and thank you for what you all are doing. But Just wonder since you all are making a changes into the page, is there any possibility to link the skill to the MS, example reload up skill when press it will show which MS actually having it, I have try to search by my own, but each skill I want to check 1 by 1 really make me blur, and I may skipped the MS as I need to choose 1 by 1 and wait the screen been refresh, hopefully a link can be done so it will show at least just the MS name will be good enough. I'll see what we can do about it, since we are trying to get some more functionality into the wiki. For the time being, if you click on the skill image, it'll bring up a small window of the image. Click on the small icon in the bottom right of this window and it'll bring you to the image's file page. Here, you'll be able to see pages that use this image, and among these will be the unit pages. - ShanaMia 06:22, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Or people could use the search function. Honestly though, if we want to list which MS have certain skills, we could simply add categories for skills and then put a link to the category page from the skills page. What d'ya think, Shana? You kinda hate the categories, right? -Monotonous 10:39, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I dunno. If its in high demand, we could do it, but I'd like to avoid using Categories if possible. Looking at it a bit, we can avoid adding a lot of categories if we just use the What Links Here function like this ( ), though if you want to get specific, (ie, separate Fortress from Fortress EX), we'd have to have some redundant images. On that note, I wouldn't mind fixing skill image names, though that's not a priority. - ShanaMia 20:01, July 8, 2010 (UTC) something shana this's getting stupid on irc - i know it doesn't serve well to complain about mods and i imagine you may side with them but curry has something messed up against me; this's the second time he's banned me with this time being his promise of a Perma ban. I came on sunday morning to ask for help in shuttles thinking even though it was morning, maybe someone would be around to help. Curry rolls on telling me in increasingly angry terms that I'm an idiot etc and i'm like what's your problem, i'm asking people for help and if they're not there then they won't reply - it's not as if i'm disturbing them. This seemed to just make him madder and he banned me, implying i was butthurt for telling him to calm down? He claims it's his right to filter idiots when I wasn't doing anything wrong. Again is this how mod power is used? I don't want to make a big deal of this but i don't like being singled out when I'm not doing anything wrong irregardless of whether it was useful or not to ask people for help at this time. - Sanguinius I'm not in charge of moderators on the channel. That's Blanko's job. I just work on this thing. In any case, I went to check what the problem was. He's just kind of annoyed that you come at the same time every morning when people are sleeping and obviously can't help you since they're sleeping. Its not that you asked that was the problem more as it was when you were asking and the amount of times you did it at that time. I'm not saying he couldn't have tried saying it in a nicer way, but I can kind of see why he did it. He'll unban you later today, but I just want you to know that while Curry doesn't always say why he bans people, there's sometimes a legitimate reason. In any case, I'll have to take a look at what units you have if you want to run Mission 2 Expert... though even with the units, if the players aren't good enough, we'll still have a hard time passing. --ShanaMia 17:42, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I have notice that people having trouble in registering into various server reigion. Maybe ShanaMia should setup a page regarding registeration to different region server. -Lokix19a Hi Hi , ShanaMia. Can i know is there any way to change In-Game-Nick for SDGO ??? Please reply thanks I dont know about other region server, but i know that SDGO China allows you to change, but at a price. BTW, unless you cause alot trouble with your old IGN, there is no reason for you to change it.....-Lokix19a oh ... how about in tw sdgo ? wasabii Sorry, I dont think they allow that. BTW, there is no need/reason to change your IGN. It is just an IGN. If you are not happy with it, create a new account since SDGO TW have a low barrier of entry. - Lokix19a NIWA Would you consider joining this? http://www.niwanetwork.org/ It'll save you from wikia's retardedness. 09:04, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the offer, but we have plans to move to personal hosting when we figure things out this winter. --ShanaMia 09:38, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Can't wait. 04:43, December 12, 2010 (UTC) moving new wikia. hi ShahaMia, i am balcon, just wonder where your new wikia will be, as I always use the wikia to look for information usually during daytime and such at my work place, i seen that i should press on the diagram on the current wikia to link to the new one, but maybe the site or the content of the new wikia, my workplace banned me from going into it "game site error" sort off message. i wonder what the new wikia different then the old one, is the new site a special gaming site? thank you & have a nice day. Balcon28 02:44, January 19, 2011 (UTC) The new wiki is under personal hosting at sdgowiki.com, since a good number of the people that actually update the Wiki have issues with the style changes Wikia has imposed, namely the forced limitation of space. We'll be offering the same info we provide here and further updates and improvements will be exclusive to the new wiki. --ShanaMia 03:02, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Is there any way I could help move the content? ~Hakann~ 19:43, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Ship-related Bug Fixes * This part eludes me. If someone can make sense of this, contact me on my Talk page. - 태그매치 대기방 전함변경화면에서, 이미 선택된 전함을 더블 클릭하면 화면이 프리징되는 현상 수정 = The glitch where the screen freezes when you double-click the already selected ship (in ship change screen) in a tag-match waiting room had been fixed. - 태그매치 대기방의 전함 변경화면에서, 이미 전함이 선택되어 있는 상태에서 다시 한 번 하단의 선택 버튼을 클릭하면 화면이 프리징되는 현상 수정 = The glitch where the screen freezes when you press the 'select' button on the already selected ship (ship change screen) in a tag-match waiting room had been fixed. lol awkward wording here and there, but I think that's the general translation. Hi Shanamia You said can help me out with my problem if i come here, i don't have any money i can pay you but still i really apriciate you helping me out. -Kyokushi Hello sry.. I have a question about SDGO. I played SDGO SEA. You know that SDGO Sea is was just opening and has many bug. I was ask the GM why the Operators(Operator E) not work in Single Match(Ground and Space) He said, only Faith and clover work in Single match others else not work including operators and Event. I am a bit confusing. So the question is, It is really All operator not work in Single Match or it is a bugkorea? I was post other about this at http://sdgotw-kr.forumotion.com/t1983-operator-questions-in-korea Thx for red